


Kissing

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Their tongues intertwine with each others as they wrap their arms around the others body. The shorter man stands as the red head kisses down his shirtless body, his chest down to his stomach, down to the waistband of his jeans. The redhead slowly undoes the brunette’s pants and pulls them down to his ankles, throwing him on the bed to take the rest off and tossing them aside. The brunette sits up on the bed kissing the redhead’s neck as he unbutton’s his pants. The brunette moves his tattooed hands to the back of the taller man’s head, pushing him closer to his lips as he falls back down on the bed.


End file.
